


There is no touch more gentle

by PandyVolts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pandy comforts, Zeke’s being sad, fairly slight angst, panzeke goodness, wholesome n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyVolts/pseuds/PandyVolts
Summary: (Takes place between the end of chapter 6 to the start of 7)Zeke’s feeling bad after the events of chapter 6, luckily, he’s got a cute blade girlfriend to help.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	There is no touch more gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I simply think they are cute :)

“Don’t you think you should take a break..”

The clashing sounds of the Prince’s sword hitting the stone ground reverberated through the desolate city. A nearby flame lit up the small area they stood upon. The little warmth provided for them in the huge freezing titan. Though it still barely had an impact on the heat, Genbu’s chill overpowering it.

“A break? Hah, I’m fine.”  
His sweat dripping face was illuminated by the golden glow of the fire, his exhaustion obvious. Despite the temperature, he had still worked himself to the point of breaking a sweat.

“You’re clearly tired..let’s just go to bed, okay?”  
Pandoria advised him as she sat on a small bench, she traced circles on the faded wood, both tired and bored.

“I can’t..yet.”

She stood up, clearly annoyed at his stubbornness. The blade was growing far too impatient and worried.

“Stop pushing yourself so much, you’re injured, and it’s late. Everyone else went to bed ages ago.”

Zeke ignored her plea, picking up his sword after dropping it from exhaustion not long ago.

“Prince..”

“I’m not injured, okay? Didn’t I tell you it was just a scratch.”

“A bad wound that I had to bandage up? It was not some scratch.”

He gripped the sword tightly, swinging at the training dummy again. It seemed as that was the final straw for his body as his legs gave out underneath him, causing him to collapse and drop the sword again.

“See..?”

“I’m fine..argh.”  
Zeke reached into his coat and placed his hand over the bandage on the side of his torso, attempting to check if it started bleeding again.

“You always push yourself too hard..”

“Not strong enough..”

“Huh?”

He felt around the cold ground for the handle of his sword, eventually finding it and taking hold of it. He used it as support to get back on his feet, though he struggled to balance himself.

“I’m not strong enough..if I was, then we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Meeting his side after walking to him, Pandoria gently intertwined their hands, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

“It doesn’t matter how strong you are. You saw Jin. Even the aegis couldn’t beat him.”

“I don’t care..I’ve failed too many times. I have to train more, push myself harder.. cause one of these times we’ll die. That’s all I need to say. We’ll die.”

The intense sadness behind his eye was obvious, no matter how strong he tried to act.

“This is the opposite of what your body needs. This isn’t going to make you stronger. It’ll just hurt you further.”

He didn’t respond, not knowing how to argue against her statement. It was the truth, after all.

“Come to bed..okay? You’re exhausted..”

Zeke still didn’t speak, staying silent was the only defence he could think of.

“Hey..”

“It’s not really that bad an injury. Rex got the worst of it.”  
He eventually returned with another excuse.

“Don’t even try it.”  
Refusing to let him stay, she pulled on his arm,

“We’re going. If you want to train, then you have to do it when you’re better.”

“..Guess I got no choice..”  
Relief swept over her as he finally gave in, agreeing to return to their room in the inn. 

After packing up the dummy, they made their way back inside and to their room.

/

Pandoria patiently waited for Zeke to return from the shower. She herself already showered and had slipped out of her normal clothes, now wearing a large shirt. As well as Zeke’s coat, which was loosely wrapped around her. (Not so much for extra warmth and more the fact that she enjoyed wearing it.) She sat on the bed reading a book she had borrowed while they were on their trip to Tantal.

Every so often she would glance up to the door of the bathroom, wondering when he would exit. 

Eventually, as she turned a page, the door slowly opened and her Prince stumbled out. He wore nothing but a pair of pants, his chest exposed. He draped his towel over a nearby chair. Pandoria quickly noticed the exposed gash across his body, the bandage now gone. 

“It did start bleeding again..it’s stopped now. But still.”  
Zeke admitted to her.

“Come here..”  
She closed the book and placed it on the bedside table beside her.  
“I’ll rebandage it.”

She reached into a pouch to grab the bandages, and then beckoned him to sit on the bed. To which he obliged.

Neither spoke as she tenderly wrapped the bandage around his torso. Both gently but tightly. Pandoria had grown used to doing this. After having to bandage him up so often, she became quite good at it.

Her fingers gracefully glided around his muscles, pulling the bandage along. She climbed into his lap so she could fasten it. Eventually finishing and clipping it in place.

“There we go. All done.”

“Pandy..”

“Yeah?”

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in a warm hug.

“Thanks..not just for this..for everything.”

“Your welcome, of course.. but.”  
She looked up to meet his eyes, his two, exposed eyes.

“Promise you’ll rest and get better? Everyone else is too.”

“..Yeah.”

Pandoria reached up to his face, gently placing her hand on his cheek. The cold howling winds of Genbu raged heavily outside the city. But their tender embrace was nothing but warm.

“Good..you need to heal, okay?”

“I know..now come here.”  
He removed one arm from around her so he could place his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to place a quick kiss on her lips.

They parted faster than Pandoria seemed to like as she immediately kissed him again. Wanting to indulge in him for longer. Zeke moved his hand to her hair, and tightened his hold around her waist.

After the much longer, and more satisfying kiss. Pandoria removed a hand from his cheek and began to gently trace some of the scars that lined his body. Intimately brushing her fingers across them.

“This one’s gonna scar too, isn’t it.”  
His rhetorical question obviously referring to his bandaged injury.

“Maybe..”

“Just another reminder of how weak I am, huh.”

“Don’t say that!”  
She pouted.  
“You aren’t weak in the slightest! Think of all the people you’ve saved over the years.”

“They all see the strong mask I put up. Not the person I am on the inside. I’m not some amazing hero who can save everyone. Not at all. I’m nothing like Addam..not even related to him like I thought..”

“Zeke..”

“I always doubted myself. Thinking that I wasn’t like him, that I wasn’t truly a hero. The one thing I had, my heritage, relation to Addam..that was a lie. Just another slap in the face by reality, huh?”

“No matter who your ancestors are, you're still the same Zeke. You’re still a hero. How could you not be after all the lives you saved? The people you’ve helped..everything!”

“I still need to do more. Save more.. I’m trying as hard as I can but it’s never good enough..”

Pandoria placed her hand on the core crystal embedded in his chest, it was her crystal, yes, but she had come to know it as their crystal.

“You aren’t alone. Y’know. It’s not that you’re weak. It’s just that there’s some things that simply aren’t possible alone. But, we aren’t alone anymore..”

Her voice was a soothing whisper. But still loud enough to hear quickly.

“Rex, Pyra, Nia..We’ve got friends now. People we can trust.. it’s always been the two of us against the world, but it’s not that way any longer.”

She looked up at him with a warm smile.

“I don’t know how but..we’re gonna save Pyra, okay? And then the whole of Alrest. All of us, together.”

It seemed he had been fighting the urge to cry, but his emotions overwhelmed him as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“You’re right..you’re always right..”  
Lifting a hand up to his face, she wiped a tear away.  
“We’ve made it this far..so I gotta keep giving it my all..I need to heal first, though.”

“Exactly.”   
Pandoria replied.

A small, but happy smile formed on his face.  
“I’m so incredibly lucky to have you..”

“Guess that’s what all your luck was spent on.”

“Probably. And I’m completely okay with that.”


End file.
